Chase Beckett
by ShinichiWinchester
Summary: Chase Beckett is special, or at least that is what her Dad, Jake, always told her. She has been trained since she was 4 to be a hunter. When her Dad left their house in the middle of the night, she followed him and now they share the hunting life, living in their 68' Dodge Charger. At age 10 she starts going on hunts. This is when everything she knows changes.
1. Chapter 1

November 20th, 1991

Monument, Co

Her father's light blue eyes turned a demonic black in an instant, and in that moment Chase felt an electric jolt from her heart into the middle of her palms. Her father was staring at her with an all-around wickedness that would give any person chills. Chase looked into the corner and saw Bobby bleeding from the head wound he was awarded after being flung across the room. He was lying on the floor, when he was supposed to open his eyes and help her. This was supposed to be a simple hunt like all the rest in the past few months; she was still a novice she didn't know what to do. She was only 10 for Christ's sake. She was young for a hunter, but her father told her that the job needed to be done and that she was special. Now he was possessed and Chase was now alone, in this dark factory. Her god father, Bobby, bleeding and unconscious but then she thought he may be dead. She tried to clear her mind and concentrate. But the tension was so thick in the air she could feel it suffocating her thoughts. This made the silence around her unbearable; she waited in anticipation for the demon's next move. Her pulse was lighting fast, but her thoughts where clear. The demon broke the silence in her father's lyrical voice "help me, Chase." Then he took off her Father's leather jacket revealing his stained t-shirt. Then her father's voice turned scratchy it flaring with anger "COME AND SAVE YOUR DADDY!" The demon flung himself at Chase; she grabbed her knife and got into a ready stance. 'Armed and ready' she whispered to herself with a sly grin on her face.

Bobby saw dark figures dancing; no they were fighting, in the dark room. One was shorter but was dodging the attacks with grace. The other figure was taller and was attacking with fury. Then he saw the glint of a knife in the darkness. Where was he? He tasted blood in his mouth, his head was swimming. Bobby tried to scrounge up something to figure out where the hell he was. His brain went into an all-out fit replaying the entire hunt in a blur ending before he was flung across the room. It all started when Jake Beckett and his daughter Chase had heard of this demon in Monument, Colorado. Jake said he needed some help because this was still new to Chase. Chase was his god daughter and Jake was his best friend. So he decided to help, it should be pretty simple. The hunt had been going well; Chase was smart and had done almost all the research. But Bobby had found out that the demons where hiding out in the factory on the out skirts of town. He was in factory he realized with a start. He went back to the memory to where they had made sure that they had devil's traps drawn in the factory beforehand. Chase drew them all herself, she was so proud of herself, smiling from ear to ear as she painted. That night they went to the factory and the demon ran straight into an obvious devil's trap and was exorcised no problem. The next thing they knew another demon came out of nowhere and attacked Jake from behind and then the demon threw Bobby across the room. But what happened after that? He used the wall to get up onto his feet. He searched the room for signs of Chase. Then Bobby saw her take a drink from her flask. Bobby felt his legs come out from underneath him, and all he saw next was black.

Chase already had thought up a plan in her head. She didn't want to hurt her Dad but maybe if she could get the demon into the devil's trap using Holy water she could the exorcise him and then help Bobby and her Dad. She had the holy water from her flask in her mouth ready to spit it in the demon's face. "A little young to be drinking Chase." He said with a wicked grin then demon flung his body at her and missed. Then he pinned her against the wall a ways behind her by an invisible force. She felt herself fly then hit the wall with a loud SLAP then felt massive pain as her spine popped all the air between the discs. When she had hit the wall the water in her mouth was mostly expelled in front of her. Her knife clattered on the cement floor of the factory. She felt her blood pooling in her back under her pale skin. She was stuck to the wall she couldn't move. "what a nice little plan, little girl. You are so clever." Her father remarked as he strutted towards her with some shiny object in his hand. Her vision zeroed in on it and realized it was the knife that she had given to her father for his birthday. How could she not remember their family crest she carved into the wooden handle? The blade was so sharp it barely needed any force behind it. That blade could easily plunge into her chest though every muscle and slice into her heart, and keep going towards her back it was long enough to. Those black eyes seemed to know what she was thinking; he had gotten so close she could feel his breath on her face. "You know about this knife don't you? You where the one who made it right? You know that I could kill you right here, right now." The demon grinned. He was playing cat and mouse, Chase had decided to not give him the satisfaction of an answer or acknowledgement. "Cat got your tongue? What you aren't going to play? I thought you were Daddy's little soldier? Aren't you going to listen to your Father?" She tensed at little soldier, that was her dad's nickname for her, he couldn't use that! He wasn't her father. That wasn't his, to use for her! He smiled and then lightly brought the knife up to her face and used to move a strand of her ash blonde hair from her face. Chase tried to move her face away, he smiled and said "I could give your dad a show, he is still conscious in here." he used the knife to playfully point towards his head." He is watching all of this, screaming don't hurt my little soldier! Don't you DARE hurt her, DO NOT HURT MY CHASE!" Chase tensed up at these words, the demon smiled wide as if he was a kid on Christmas morning. "But you aren't the one I want to hurt, well-" he pauses then puts the knife back up to her face under her right eye, "-not that much, at least not physically anyway." He then glides the knife along her cheekbone leaving a bright red blood oozing the cut. Chase hadn't even felt the knife cut into her skin, but she did feel the blood going down her cheek like a tear. The demon contorted her father's face into a wicked grin and laughed. Right at that moment Chase spit the little bit of Holy water into the demon's face. Her father's knife clattered to the floor. Chase dropped from the wall then grabbed her flask. The demon's face whipped up with anger that was when she flung the water onto her father. Chase started the exorcism, she had written it over and over, she now just had to recite it and then she could have her Dad back. That was the only thing on her mind. The Demon was screaming, steam coming off of his body, and then he fell into one of the hand drawn devil's traps. Chase breathed a sigh of relief, then the worst happened, she forgot the line she was on. She was searching her head for the answer, she couldn't find it. That was when the demon grabbed another one of Jake's knives in his belt. He then gripped the knife tight and stabbed himself square in the chest. He smiled a wicked grin and said "I know you are a novice but I am not, have fun Chase." He then tilted his head back to expel the darkest black smoke cloud Chase had ever seen in a violent uproar. Her father's body collapsed into a heap on the floor inside the devil's trap. Chase screamed "DAD!" then ran towards her father's side.

Bobby heard a scream in the darkness, he opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw the black cloud over him and violently escaping the dark abandoned factory. He couldn't help to feel pride in his confused state; Chase had saved Jake without his help. Chase was special just like her father had said. At that moment he remembered the scream, and realized that it that was Chase's scream. He jerked up too fast and saw stars and his vision was swimming. That was when he saw that Jake was on the floor. A knife sheathed in his torso, with Chase holding his body in her arms, blood all over her clothes. Bobby got up and painstakingly walked over to his friend and his god daughter. In a confused state, his body ached.

Chase was holding her dad close and was repeating over and over that his little soldier was here. She inspected the chest wound, the knife sticking straight out of his chest with the blade sheathed in his chest. "Dad, just hold on! Bobby and I can take you to the hospital, everything will be okay! JAKE! Look at me, stay here with me!" His blue eyes stared up at her, pain was evident, and she couldn't help but deduce her father. Her mind went into one her Frenzies. Her mind proceeded to bring up very file it had on Jake Beckett. Jacob Lee Beckett, male, 30 years and 3 days old 6'0", medium build, sort of long hair that was always messy. 5 o clock shadow on his face, been up for days, and he…" what disturbed her thought was her father coughing. That was what she needed to bring her back to reality. She put her hand on the handle of the knife; her father put his hand over hers and held it against the handle. He whispered her name, Chase felt a tear roll down her cheek and mix with the blood still oozing out of her wound. Jake whispered with his voice jagged, "Everything is okay, you can be strong. You can protect yourself." She could see her father's face try to smile, to make her more at ease, but then his face contorted into a grimace. Chase saw Jake's eyes dart towards Bobby, who had come up behind Chase. "You take care of her. Do this for me will ya?" Bobby nodded but Chase never let her eyes leave her father, racing all over trying to remember every detail of him. Jake let his eyes drift back to his daughter "I love you, don't forget that Chase." Chase held him closer and she whispered back that she loved him too. "Dad, if we hurry we can still get you to a hospital, we can-"her dad cut her off "Chase, you know they can't help now," more tears rolled down her cheeks while she nodded. "Just remember that you can do anything, you are my Sherlock." And Chase said with her strangled voice "and you are my Watson." At that moment Jake's head tilted away from Chase and he coughed up blood, Chase held him closer and cried silently, with Bobby behind her not knowing what to do. Bobby kneeled down next to his best friend and god daughter and put a hand on Chase's shoulder. Bobby said "Jake, she will be safe." Jake smiled and looked up at his daughter and best friend, "be brave." Jake's eyes closed, Chase kissed her father's forehead. She could still smell her father's smell mixed with sulfur. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time her Dad taught her to hold a weapon and fight.

Trees where surrounding them, Chase felt the weight of a knife in her hand. They were in the forest behind their old house in Wyoming. Sunlight was trickling in through the branches and a breeze gave signs that it was spring. Her father was standing opposite of her, years younger and had a proud look on his face. "Good Chase, you are a natural!" Chase felt her mouth turn up into a smile. She couldn't be any younger than 4, her hair was braided and out of her face, and her features reflected her father more than her mother. "Now, when you have an opponent, they aren't going to go easy on you. They will really want to hurt you, so you have to learn to protect yourself. Okay?" Chase nodded and smiled a toothy grin to her father. "So you stand like this." Jake got into a fighting stance with the knife in his right hand holding the knife to where the blade was in front of his forearm. His left hand was balled into a fist under the right arm. "Mimic me." Jake said with a smile and Chase did as she was told. "see I knew you were a natural." He cooed, and giving her a proud look. That was when Chase heard Bobby "Chase." and Chase blinked. When she opened her eyes she was in the factory, Bobby was standing next to her and her father's body was on the floor in front of her. She felt her throat catch, but no tears came.

Bobby looked at his watch, it was 3 am, almost light. He called Chase's name, she had gotten this far off stare in her eyes. She came back and looked at him, "ready?" he asked. She shook her head "no, but.." Bobby hugged her and then explained what needed to happen next. They had to get the pyre ready, he felt bad leaving Chase alone but he had to get the pyre ready. He made the pyre in silence and on autopilot. He had just lost his close friend, and now he had to take care of his daughter. How was her going to raise this kid? He loved her as if she was his own but how could he even come close to being her father. Her father was her best friend, he knew how to help her when she was in a Frenzy even when he was about to die. He might have known her very well, but Jake was the only one who knew what happened in her head. He shook the thought away and continued to build the pyre.

Chase knew that it was time for the pyre, she might not have been hunting for long but she knew what came next. She tried to smooth Jake's wild hair down, but of course it didn't work. She slightly smiled and then looked around the factory. Chase saw her father's jacket in almost the middle of the room. She walked over to the jacket that was in a heap on the dusty floor, and put it on. It was big on her and it smelled like sulfur and him, like the forest. She had to fight back the Frenzy; her brain was trying to remember. But if she did, that could be dangerous. It wasn't that hard to fight off because of the sulfur, it didn't smell exactly like her father, but close enough to bring tears to her eyes. Tonight was a danger night. In the pockets she found a picture of Chase and her little brothers when they were together. Chase held the photo in her hands and traced all the creases from being folded and unfolded so much. She smiled to herself a little remembering her brothers but then tears came to her eyes. Chase stuffed the picture in her pocket then saw her father's knife on the floor. Her blood was still on the blade. She picked it up wiped the blood off on her jeans and then ran her finger over the crest; she then put the knife in her combat boot. She tried to hold back her tears, and tried to wipe the blood off of her face, but it smeared. She had already picked what she had wanted, the knife, the jacket and the picture, the rest would burn.

She was the one who would set the pyre on fire, it was her job, and she was his daughter. Bobby handed her his lighter from his shirt pocket Chase flipped the top and lit it. She stared into the flame for a moment and felt Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. At that moment she threw the lighter on the pyre. She watched the flames dance and felt the heat lick at her face. She huddled into the jacket for comfort, and felt her heart drop. The jacket smelled like her father, the sulfur was gone. Chase dropped to her knees and that was when the frenzy began. Her mind going rabid, everything on her father was being searched for and opened. Every memory, every thought, and any moment in her life that had her father in it was found. They were being replayed at high speed one after the other. She felt her mind going out of control, no she had lost control, and she was in a tailspin. Her heart was pumping at a rapid pace, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her vision blurred, that was when she felt herself fall to the ground. All she saw was a demonic black, all she smelled was her father and the forest.

Bobby knew she was going into one of her Frenzies but he didn't know that this is what happened. Jake had once described it as "it's like when a shark smells prey and goes into a feeding frenzy and cannot stop. That is like Chase's mind, once her mind starts searching for info to bring up, after being set off by an emotional or physical trigger, it cannot stop. She is just like Sherlock, she trained herself to be like him, but it came at a price." He always said it with pride that his daughter was like a living Sherlock Holmes, but a hunter, and a natural born hunter at that. But Bobby couldn't see how this was something to be proud of; she was going into a fit. Chase was mumbling and her body was tense. Bobby picked her up and took her to his car, he laid her out in the backseat and took the jacket off of her, and she seemed to calm down after that. He drove off with _house of the rising sun_ playing just as the sun was about to rise and set off to go back to the motel to pack up and go to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

November 21, 1991

Monument, Co

She always woke up feeling like she had been hit by a train after one of her danger nights. She rolled over and saw Bobby in the twin bed next to her sleeping. It must've taken extreme exhaustion to make Bobby fall asleep, but she knew it was good for him. The old clock on the nightstand read 12:27 PM, 'How long have I been out?' her head was throbbing. She was craving caffeine; she went into the kitchen area and brewed herself some coffee, from her own personal stash. As she waited for the coffee to brew she took a shower. After she got out of the shower she inspected her body for injuries. Her back was covered in swirls of black, blue, and brown, from the wall she presumed. Then she brought the attention to her face, the wound had healed quite nicely overnight. She knew it would leave a crescent shape scar under her right eye. Her eyes where sort of blood shot and made her eye color more noticeable. They were a blue green and had gold flecks, but one eye was greener. Then she got dressed sort of sluggishly due to pain. But she still put on her Jeans, Combat boots, and her favorite black t-shirt. She left her hair be, she knew that her hair was going to be messy in a moment anyway, it always was messy. It fell just below her shoulders and was Ash blonde just like her dad's when he was her age. She felt as if a lightning bolt had just struck her, her father was- she heard the 'ping' that meant that the coffee was ready, she shook her head as if to shake the thought off of her. Then walked out of the bathroom and Bobby was standing there.

"Hi Bobby" she said being slightly embarrassed. He was the only one in the world who has seen me have a massive Frenzy and cry, in the same night. Well the only one besides…..but that was too hard to for her to think of now. Chase shook her head again giving off little drops of water. "Are you okay? I mean I just thought that maybe you where…Uh I mean your dad had told me about your Frenzies but I didn't think they were that...violent." Bobby looked embarrassed. Chase looked down, "that was my worst in years…They are never that bad." Bobby then replied "I know I can't compare to your father." Chase felt that lightning bolt in her palms again. "But he told me to take care of you, and I promise you I will." She replied "Thank you…Do you want any coffee? I hope you don't mind it being Black." Bobby looked surprised "What? Just because I am 10 doesn't mean I don't like actual coffee, if you haven't noticed I am not like most girls my age." Bobby smiled at her and laughed, Chase returned the smile. Maybe her dad was right, he might be gone but at least she has Bobby now. She smiled at the thought, then walked over to the coffee pot and poured the two of them coffee into chipped mugs. She added 2 spoons full of sugar to hers and took a sip. When she looked over the rim of the mug she saw her father's duffle and his violin case. Chase walked over to her dad's violin case, and opened it on her bed and stared at the dark wood violin, lying in a sea of blue-green velvet. Her father's violin was his most prized possession; he had taught her how to play it when she was 6. Chase thought of all the times that her father watched her play his violin, smiling calling her Sherlock. She put the violin on her left shoulder and smiled as she felt her and her father's carved initials in the neck of the violin. Chase took a deep breath and Bobby stared at her in awe from behind. She took the bow in her other hand and then dragged it over the strings of the still tuned violin and played what came into her head, then closed her eyes and thought of her father.

It was almost 4 o'clock when Chase opened her eyes and was finished playing the violin, she had completely lost track of time. Bobby had already packed his bag and taken it to his car. Chase took her father's bag and packed it up of his clothes and she put the violin safely back in its case. Then she turned her attention to her duffle bag. Her bag was a dark green US military canvas duffle bag, she had written in black sharpie her favorite sayings; most of them from books. Then she remembered her dad's car in the parking lot with all of their books, and their music. Jake's car was a 1968 Midnight blue Dodge Charger; Chase had practically grown up in that car. They had lived in the front seat, all of their belongings in the back because in the trunk they had all of their weapons, salt, and holy water hidden. The back seat now had her and her dad's trunks full of books, their shoe boxes full of cassette tapes, Chase's tools, climbing gear, and goggles. She felt tears come to her eyes, Chase realized that this would be the last time she would see this car, her home. She ran back to the motel room after locking the car, to see Bobby watching TV while sitting on his bed. Chase had this weird look on her face "What?" Bobby asked confused. Chase took a deep breath "Bobby, I know I am only ten but….can I drive Dad's car back to your house? He already taught me how to drive it." Bobby didn't know what to do. He was trying to be the responsible adult that he should be. But he knew that she had grown up in that car. That car was Jake's pride and joy next to Chase and her brothers. He honestly take that away from her Bobby exhaled and replied "….Sure." her eyes went wide and then she jumped in the air. YES! She can have her dad's car; her mind went into a whirlwind of excitement. "But, you have to follow me back to my, er, I mean our house.", "Deal" Chase replied "Under one condition. It's a tradition that me and dad" her voice cracked at dad "have, I mean, had." Bobby put his arm around the 10 year old girl "sure Chase."

Casper, Wyoming

They had arrived in Casper, Wyoming that night at about 8, Chase in the Charger, Bobby in his Chevelle and parked at a local Diner. Bobby commented her on her driving, saying it was pretty good and giving her a pat on the back as they walked into the door. The diner wasn't the best but it was good enough, they sat down in the corner booth. Roy's diner was a nice little diner that had the 50's American feel. The vinyl on the booth's seat was old and peeling, the table had been carved into. Apparently "RJ loved KR 4 EVAR", Chase laughed a little then turned her attention to Bobby. It came time to explain the tradition, after every one of Jake's hunts they would drive back home to check in Chase's brothers, Kane and Jasper. "But wait I thought that you where his only kid?" Bobby said confused. "he might've been your best friend but Bobby he never told anyone about them. He wanted to keep his kids safe, after my mom..." Chase shook her head "Anyway he only let me stay with him because I stowed away when it happened. Kane stayed behind, I made him." Bobby was stunned "Oh." Then Chase went on to describe her brothers to Bobby. "Kane is a year younger and Jasper is 5 years younger than me. Kane knew about Jake's job, but Jasper was in the dark like their mom. Kane was trained like me but he thought of the training as play time, while I took it more seriously. Kane looks more like my mom, Susan. He is lanky, with straight dark brown hair but he has Dad's ice blue eyes. But Jasper he looked like the perfect combination of her parents: he had Jake's dimples, and dusty brown hair, but has Susan's Hazel eyes and straight hair. Then here I am with my Blue-green eyes with gold flecks, my dirty blonde sort of wavy hair, and Dad's dimples, and freckles. I look almost exactly like Dad but my eyes..." Bobby interrupted her with a laugh "you say it as if it was a bad thing Chase." The waitress came before Chase could respond. Bobby ordered a burger and fries with a beer; Chase didn't want anything but Bobby made her order a burger and fries as well, but with Black coffee. "Is that all you drink?" said Bobby gesturing to the coffee mug, when the drinks came. "Only after danger nights, I need the caffeine to keep my mind going about the details around me. If it stops…." She took a drink of dark liquid then added 2 spoons full of sugar. She felt the hot liquid slide down her throat. Bobby felt the need to change the subject; he took a swig of his beer then said "At the house, I have 2 rooms that you can take, either the attic or the basement. Take your pick." Chase contemplated the options for a moment then answered "Attic. Maybe there I can get a good look at the stars at night." That was when the food arrived, steam rising over the fries that where golden brown. Bobby ate his food hungrily, wolfing it down. During everything that had happened he had forgotten to eat and now he realized how starving he was. Chase ate a few fries, and then realized that since she hadn't eaten after starting this case 3 days ago, that was just how she was. When she was handed a problem, or a case, she wouldn't eat or really sleep until the case was over. She sat there barely touching her food and Bobby was worried, "why don't you eat? You need to keep your strength up." He smiled at her then took a drink of his beer. Chase looked up and smiled then took a bite of her burger.

After they finished eating Bobby paid with cash when the waitress came. Chase now had to go talk to Kane. Bobby understood and said he would meet her at the motel down the street. Chase got into the midnight blue Charger and drove off down the street. About 10 min. later she arrived in front of her brother's house. The house was a simple house with 2 stories, and they had been living there since after her and her dad left. Kane and Jasper still lived with their mom; Chase never really liked her mom, good thing her car isn't there. But that still didn't mean that she wasn't home. Chase got the radio from the glove compartment and set it to her and Kane's frequency. She called for him and at that moment the light for his room came on. Did she wake him up? Chase looked at her watch it read "10:12".

Moments later Kane came outside with his plaid Pajamas on and ran to the car, Chase got out of the car and ran towards him to hug him. She hugged him close and then smiled and kissed him on his head, he had grown taller. Kane's head rested under her chin, and Chase could feel Kane smile into her chest. It was an almost picture perfect moment, until Kane broke the silence. "Where's Daddy?" Kane asked. Chase got down on his level and said "Kane lets go inside, is she home?" and Chase nodded towards the house. "No, she is out for the night. We had a baby sitter but I told her to go home, that it was mom's orders." He was practically glowing, Kane was really proud of himself for being like his sister. Chase had always done that when they were younger and the babysitter never really asked questions about it. They just took their money from the food money that their parents had left and went home. Chase smiled then they walked through the front door down the hall and went into the kitchen. "Where is Jasper?" her little brother replied that he was in bed, sleeping. Kane asked "Where's Dad Chase?" he had a now worried look in his eyes. He might be 9, but he was like Chase, he knew what happens to Hunters. Chase sighed "Kane, Jake-I mean dad, he is gone. A demon-" Kane's eyes started to water and tears rolled down his cheeks and he ran towards Chase. Chase hugged him close, "He was possessed, I tried to save him but-"Kane hugged her closer and sobbed into her shirt. They stood like that for a moment or two in near silence. Until Kane asked "what is going to happen to you? I mean I don't think Mom would-" Chase went down to his level "Don't worry about me Kane; I am just going to stay with one of Dad's friends. Remember Bobby? I know I told you about him" He nodded. Kane looked like he was about to add something but Chase cut him off "Don't worry about me; just protect Jasper like Dad taught us." She wiped Kane's tears away. "He is your responsibility, not hers. She doesn't know how to protect like me and you. It's just the three of us now. Do you have your amulet?" Kane nodded and then pulled it out from under his shirt to show Chase. It almost seemed to glow it was in his hand, it was the Celtic Shield knot on a black cord. "Good." Chase replied. Kane suddenly hugged her and said "Chase, don't leave; stay here with me and Jasper and mom." Chase tensed at mom. "You know I can't Kane." Chase smiled and changed the subject. "Let's go see Jasper." She grabbed Kane's hand then climbed up the stairs to the second level and went to Jasper's bed room.

Chase walked over to Jasper's bed, and then flattened down his hair. Jasper started to wake up and when he saw Chase he sat straight up in bed and jumped into Chase's arms and yelled her name in excitement. Chase smiled then kissed Jasper's head and hugged him so close that she felt his amulet against her. Those amulets Chase had made them herself and left the boys. She sat down on the bed with Jasper hugging her and Kane sat next to her. "Why are you here Chase? I thought you were supposed to stay with Daddy?" Kane looked at his sister with worry. Chase replied to Jasper "Well Daddy let me come and see you for a treat! He misses you very much and told me to tell you for him in person." Jasper was glowing he was so happy and hugged her closer and said "well tell Daddy that I miss him a lot, and that ummm I love him and that-" "I will Jasper" Chase replied trying not to show sadness, she smiled and kissed him on the head again. Kane looked like he was about to cry, but he understood that Jasper was too young to understand. "Now Jasper, can you do me a favor?" He nodded violently "Can you not tell mom I was here? She would be mad and we don't wanna see mom mad, Okay? Can you promise me?" Jasper promised and hugged Chase closer, "does this mean you are leaving again?" he asked with a pout on his face. "Yea, but you know what? How bout I play you your lullaby? How is that?" Jasper's face lit up and he nodded. "Get into bed and I will." Chase responded. Chase went outside and got the violin while, Kane tucked Jasper in. She came back in the room with her Father's violin and then played the lullaby. It was a sweet, soft melody that always made Chase think of a brook. Within moments Jasper was asleep hugging his pillow, and lightly snoring. Chase finished the piece and kissed Jasper's head again and whispered "goodnight, Jasper. I love you." He whispered back in his sleepy voice "I love you too." Then he drifted off to sleep.

Chase and Kane left the room and let the door softly click behind them. Kane knew what came next, the goodbyes. Chase hugged him close; Kane was her only friend that was almost her age. He was the only one left who really understood her. She did this for him though. This way Kane could live an almost normal life, not a hunter's. He deserved a life, an actual life, with school, drama, girls, a wedding, a wife that he could call his own, and his own children and a job. Kane knew what she was thinking, about the life he would soon live. "Chase, be careful." Chase smiled and said "aren't I always?" then kissed him on the head and whispered "I love you." He answered back "I love you too Chase." Chase then opened the door and walked out onto the porch. "Keep your radio on, and if you need me you can get me." Kane nodded then Chase walked out towards the Charger and got into the driver seat, popped in her favorite tape and started the engine. _Smoke on the water_ played as she drove off to the other side of town and to Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Sioux Falls, SD

January 20th,1997 (almost 6 years later)

Chase woke up with light streaming in through her skylight into her eyes. Rolled over in her twin bed to the clock this read "8:35 am Jan 20". Had she really been living here for almost 6 years? Everything seemed like it had happened so fast, her moving in and everything. Today was Chase's birthday her 16th to be exact. She sat up in bed and stretched. Chase got out of bed in her usual Pajamas a rock band t-shirt and plaid pants, then walked up to her mirror. She saw her reflection and went into her Sherlock mode. 16 year old female with freckles, and a light complexion. Ash blonde hair, messy, blue green eyes, scar in a crescent under her right eye, mid-build, tomboy. She really had grown up to look more like her father. Chase had inherited her father's angled jaw and that sly look in his eye. She looked around her wood paneled room. She had moved everything that was in the backseat of the charger to her room. Books where on every flat surface. Her weapons cabinet was near her bed on the far wall and a trunk at the foot of said bed. The trunk was filled with parts of guns, knives, the microwave down stairs and everything she had fixed or invented in that house and her tools. Another trunk held her books, that was next to her desk. Her desk was on the wall next to the mirror. The desk was covered with other tools, pens, papers, pencils, and parts. Then on the wall opposite of the door that led down stairs was her 'Music Corner' at least that was Sam called it. It had her guitar, players for her vinyl and tape collection which were in the shoe boxes. Her Dad's violin was resting just ontop of its case on a little table. Her clothes were kept in the closet to the right of her bed and nightstand. Her forest green hammock was set up on the other side of her closet. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her nightstand. There was a framed picture of her and her dad and another photo of her and her brothers. That was when she heard the familiar roar of the impala's engine on the gravel in front of the house. She started to smile then she heard the front door open downstairs. Chase ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a black shirt and her favorite combat boots. She slipped them on and then on her way out of the room she grabbed her father's leather jacket off the hook next to the room and ran down the old attic stairs.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs she saw Dean enter the door, he was 17 about to turn 18 but he always looked older than he was. Dean had this huge smile on his face as Sam entered the door. Sam matched Dean's smile. Chase was surprised and smiled wide "what are you two doing here? with the Impala too!?" Dean came up to her and messed up her already messy hair "Well it was your birthday and our Dad was on a hunt, so we decided to head on up here." Sam chimed in "Happy birthday Chase!" and Sam gave her a hug. Then it was Dean's turn "Happy birthday Chasey." He hugged her closer then let go "Where is Bobby?" Chase answered with "Probably out in the scrap yard working on something. Let's go." Chase was already out of the door running towards the scrap yard. Sam and Dean were in tow behind her. When they reached the scrap yard they saw bobby working on a vintage motorcycle. Dean yelled out "Hey, Bobby what are you working on?" with a grin on his face. Bobby replied "What does it look like ya idjit? A Motorcycle for Ch- Wait Dean! Sam! I told you to keep Chase out of the scrap yard till tonight!" Chase was confused "wait Bobby you planned for them to come in?" Bobby looked angrily at the Winchesters. "ya idjits!" Dean smiled his cheeky grin "Couldn't help it I wanted to see her reaction." Chase's eyes widened "is that mine?" the boys smiled and Sam replied "yea Chase! It is yours we all helped to get it up and running." Chase looked at Dean with this smug look on his face he loved seeing her all girly like this. She never was this girly. Bobby reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed the keys and threw them to Chase. Chase caught them in her right hand and smiled wide. Then she turned her attention to the bike in front of her. It was as a 1942 Harley-Davidson XA, the motorcycle she had always wanted, the military issue. With the star, and the holsters for guns mounted on the front, army green. She was ecstatic, Chase ran up to Bobby and hugged him and couldn't stop saying thank you. Dean and Sam where standing next to each other smiling. Sam nudged Dean and Chase turned around then hugged the two Winchester brothers. "Thank you boys!" she then kissed both of them on their cheeks. Bobby laughed and the boys blushed but Chase didn't notice she was too excited. "Is it ready for me to ride?" Bobby answered "almost, just a few minor adjustments then you can go." Chase turned to Dean "the impala vs. my bike let's see who wins." Dean took a step forward towards Chase "we already know the impala beats the Charger." He made a sly grin. "THAT WAS ONE RACE! YOU CHEATED TOO! YOU CIPHENED MY GAS!" Chase retorted. Dean stepped closer and that was when Sam came between them and said "GUYS! We can settle this later let's just let Bobby finish the bike and we will go inside. Okay?" Chase and Dean didn't break eye contact, neither of them blinked. Sam was staring and wondering when either of them would . Bobby broke the stare down with "Hey you two idjits, how about you kiss make up and get in the house. There's pie." Chase then got closer and said "Pucker up buttercup" with her signature grin. Dean blushed and blinked and backed up. "Let's get back to the house and have some pie." Chase and Dean replied in unison "PIE?!" Bobby added in "yes pie, its chocolate Chase's favorite." Chase ran towards the house without hesitation, Dean was behind her yelling "DON'T EAT ALL THE PIE FATASS!" Sam smiled "I guess they didn't notice you said pie the first time, huh Bobby?" Bobby laughed as Sam ran behind the two older kids. Bobby went back to fixing the bike with a smile on his face.

Chase and Dean had fought over the pie for about 4 min Sam couldn't stop laughing during the whole thing. Chase took half and Dean took half of the pie. Now the three of them where sitting in the kitchen at the table. Dean had chocolate all over his face. Chase looked up from her pie, "Sammy do ya want anything?" Sam smiled and said "maybe some of the pie" and laughed. Chase got a plate from the cupboard and then a fork. She went to the table and took a part of her pie and gave it so Sam. "Here ya go Sammy." She smiled then returned to eating her pie. Sam had been joking but he was happy that Chase had given him part of the pie. He knew she probably wouldn't do it again, ever. Dean sat on the other side of the table slack jawed that she had given away part of her pie. "Keep that mouth open and the flies will try to take that pie from you Dean." said Chase not looking up from the pie in a playful tone. Dean went back to eating his mouthful of pie while Sam sat between the two of them smiling.

When they were done they cleaned up the kitchen they went up to Chase's room. Chase sat on her bed, Dean sat in her hammock on the other side of the room and Sam sat at Chase's desk. "I really like what you have done with the place." "Thanks Dean." Chase replied "so what have you guys been up to?" "The norm: dad has hunts, we stay at motels, go to public school, sleep, eat, travel on the road." Sam said. "What about you Chasey?" asked Dean. "well I am homeschooled now, I eat, sleep and stay here. Or if I am bored I go around town and help Bobby with the scrap yard." She sighed. "You know you guys are so lucky, you get to go out and hunt every once in a while. Well not yet for you Sammy but still." Sam retorted "well, it's not all it is cracked up to be. I am always the Freak and Dean is always the Charmer." Chase laughed . Dean looked at Sam like he was about to kill him. Chase went into almost lounging position "I really missed you guys." Dean got up from the hammock and walked over to Chase. Chase was surprised; Sam knew what was going on. "I am going to go check on the bike." Sam practically ran down the stairs. "Hey Chase, can you be honest with me?" Chase blinked rapidly being caught off guard "yea, I can." Dean sat down on the bed next to Chase. "Chase, are you okay?" Dean asked looking at her with this look that Chase couldn't describe. "yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Dean." Dean exhaled "It's just that last time we were here I saw you in your one of your 'Frenzies'". Chase's eyes went wide "Chase, I asked Bobby and he told me everything." He hugged her close and she was frozen. "What started this one?" Chase asked Dean answered with "I was downstairs while Bobby and Sam went out shopping. I heard you playing violin then suddenly a thud. I called your name and I ran up here and you were on the floor tense and murmuring 'Jake', 'Dad', 'Jasper' and 'Kane' over and over. You were crying and you had the violin in your hand and the bow was on the floor. I didn't know what to do so I put you in the bed and stayed there till you calmed down. Then you didn't remember that I was there so I just acted like I wasn't. But Chase what the hell is this?" Chase took a deep breath. "When I was little my dad read me Sherlock Holmes stories. I told my Dad I wanted to exactly like him. He always laughed at me when I said that." Chase smiled a little. "So I spent years teaching myself how to deduce.-" Dean interrupted "what is that?" "I look at a person or a scene and I observe from what I observe I get rid of thoughts that make no sense until something makes sense." Dean gave a curious look "what does that have to do with anything?" "well what we found out that because of this, if someone close to me is suddenly gone, or leaves me utterly destroyed then when a trigger is well triggered my mind goes into a frenzy. it is like everything in my head that I have stored about a person or event is brought up at once and it ravages my brain." Chase started speaking faster and faster. "It makes my heart pump, the adrenaline courses in my veins, my vision blurs. I can't control it; it's like a shark in a feeding frenzy it can't stop. I have to bring up everything my brain has on file to learn about that person or event and I sort of lock myself in my head until it passes." She was shaking Dean had a worried look in his eyes. Tears came into Chase's eyes and she clenched her jaw. "Dean, if this ever leaves this room I will beat you. Sam cannot know about this, I am supposed to be strong for him too. He might look up to you, but he also looks up to me. You are one of the only people in this world that know about the "Frenzies". That isn't common knowledge Dean. Does Sam know?" Dean replied "No, he doesn't." Chase looked at Dean and her jaw slackened "I know you are an affectionate person Dean, when you want to be. That's why you are doing this, you know that I know that you are really just a big softie and so you don't see any use in hiding it around me. That we are close, but nowhere as close as you and Sam but it's because I am a girl you are doing this." Chase looked at Dean determined "Chase, how do you know that?" Dean asked with his eyes wide. "My Dad used to say that I am like Sherlock Holmes. I can learn almost everything about a person just by looking at them." Dean sat there astonished at what she was saying. "No wonder your Dad raised you like a hunter." Dean finally said after an almost endless silence. Dean then hugged Chase close and kissed her head "Chase, I am always here for you. I'm sorry I had to do this to you on your Birthday." Chase smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek hard "Just shut up, you did it because you were worried. What does Sam think we are talking about?" Dean was surprised at the affection, she usually only gave Sam that kind of affection, he then grinned "He thinks I am trying to talk to you about your brothers. I told him that I really needed to talk to you, he wanted to help, but I told him not to butt in." Chase smiled and hugged Dean who had an even bigger grin on his face. Dean promised himself that it wasn't just his job anymore to protect Sam, but it was also to protect Chase even if she didn't want him to. "Hey, Chasey do wanna race now?" Dean asked, Chase smiled then raced out of her room to the junkyard to get her bike. Dean sat there on Chase's bed, he thought to himself 'she might be like Sherlock Holmes but sometimes she can be like such a little kid. Even though she started hunting at such a young age, she can still act this way. How does she even do that?' His thoughts where interrupted by Chase screaming outside for Dean to get into the impala, so they could race. Dean smiled to himself as he went outside to the impala and Chase.

Chase's hair was even more tangled than usual, and her heart beat was going 90 to nothing. She felt like she was a live wire, electricity coursing through her veins. The race had been close but Chase beat the impala on her motorcycle. Sam couldn't stop laughing; Dean had this puppy dog look on his face. "So what was the winner supposed to get?" Chase couldn't stop smiling, "Nothing, because she cheated." Dean replied. "Aww c'mon, Dean don't be a sore loser, we said we were racing back to the house and I just happened to know all the best roads to take." Chase grinned wide and then went up to Sam. "Sammy do you think it's fair I beat your brother here?" Sam smiled and nodded his head then stood next to Chase and looked at his brother who was giving him the evil eye. Chase went up to Dean and slapped him upside the head. "Son of a bitch! What the hell Chasey?!" Dean exclaimed. "Doesn't be a sore loser," She said with a smile "I know you just let me win anyway." Dean was slack jawed; Sam was looking between them and wondering what he missed. Chase gave a sly grin to Dean and Sammy stared at her with wide eyes. Then Dean remembered that she was like Holmes, he could get nothing past her. Dean asked "rematch?" "Rematch." Chase answered. Sam was standing there still slack jawed and noticed that Chase and Dean hadn't broken eye contact once since the conversation started. Sam felt a twinge in his gut; he had always had a little crush on Chase. But Dean always this soft spot for her. If Sam ever mentioned her name Dean would have this light in his eyes that wasn't always there and the corners of his mouth would slightly turn up. On a few occasions they fought over who would have her. They never mentioned it because if Chase knew about that, she would probably hit both of them for fighting and for fighting over her. Dean was already in the impala calling for Sam to get in "Sam! Get in lets show her what this baby can do!" Chase was on her new bike starting the engine "Yea right you might be faster, but I am smarter and you know it." Chase called back to Dean as she revved off down the road, "First one to the other side of town wins!" called Chase from the motorcycle. "GET IN SAMMY!" Dean called. Sam ran to the Impala got in and the boys sped off after her. Chasing Chase.

Chase had gotten a head start but Dean was the winner, the brothers where waiting for Chase with huge smiles plastered on their faces. They were sitting on the hood of the Impala smiling at her and reminded her of her own two brothers. She smiled at them, turned off the engine, got off her bike and ran over to them. "Good job speed racer. You win the grand prix." She said to Dean and winked to the boys. Dean and Sam blushed. "Are you guys ready to head back?" Chase asked "Sam wanna ride with me?" Sam smiled and nodded, Dean looked a little jealous. "And Dean, if you want a ride later I can give ya one." Chase said with a sly grin on her face. "C'mon Sammy." Chase got on the bike then helped Sam get on. "Try and keep up!" she called back to Dean. "Hold on tight Sammy, your brother would kill me if you fell off." Sam held onto Chase close as Chase sped off. Dean followed behind. Chase called back to Sam "how ya feelin? I thought you might be tired of Dean's music." Sam replied "I'm doing good, Thanks Chase, for the ride." "no problem". Chase at that moment took the bike at top speed and raced down the road all the way back to Bobby's with Dean in tow.

When they got back to the house Chase's and Sam's hair was all messed up. Sam fixed his hair "thanks for the ride!" Chase hugged him and kissed his head "yeah yeah yeah, just get in the house and see what Bobby is doing." Sam let go and then ran up the steps to the house. Chase heard Dean's music, and turned around to face the road. Dean pulled up, killed the engine and got out of the car. Chase walked over and asked "When are you heading back?" Dean answered with a smile "Tomorrow afternoon". Chase let a smile surface, "that's good. Wanna watch some movies? We have the Clint Eastwood movies we like; Sammy can pick a movie or two for us all to watch later." Dean's face lit up "Hell yea!" he smiled like he was hiding something and then hugged Chase "happy birthday Victoria." Chase's eyes went wide and then her temper flared. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DEAN?" he smiled wider "Victoria, that's your name isn't it?" Chase tackled Dean and pinned him "yea, but you know not to call me that. I hate that name! That's why I use my middle name!" Dean had a huge smile on his face and he was now laughing. "I love it when you are angry. You are more interesting you know that?" Chase's temper flared again "YOU LITTLE-. " Dean then turned the tables to where he was on top of her pinning her to the ground. "And did I mention you also let your guard down when you get that mad?" Chase was now covered in dirt and so was Dean. Dean got up and held out his hand "here" Chase took in and got to her feet then fell into Dean's chest and she felt the amulet against her. Dean blushed, and for the first time Chase did too. They stood there like that for a moment then Dean hugged her. Dean whispered into her hair "Happy birthday Chase. Your dad would be so proud of how far you have come." Chase was shocked. Dean let his chin rest on the top of her head. Chase smiled "Thanks Dean." She then kissed Dean's cheek, causing him to blush. "Why do you always do that?" She smiled and answered "because it makes you blush, and it's like you calling me by my first name." Chase winked then walked up to the house; Dean watched her walk away for a moment then followed her in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sioux Falls, SD

January 21st,1997

They had been up till the late hours of the night after the race. The four of them had sat down eaten some of Chase's favorite take away, and watched movies. Bobby had gone to bed early at about 10; Sam had fallen asleep probably due of boredom at about midnight on the small couch. Chase had picked Sam up, and taken him to an empty room down the hall. They watched a movie and near the end of the second one Dean looked down at his watch; it read 1:34 am. He walked into the kitchen and was fixed himself and Chase some coffee. They both liked it black but Chase liked to have hers with a little sugar. Dean heard Chase fall onto the couch in front of the TV and sigh. He left the coffee to brew and walked into the living room into the easy chair next to the couch. Chase had already popped in another movie, "Hey Chasey, what movie is this?" she didn't answer "Chase?" Dean looked over on the couch and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He knew better than to wake up Chase, so he picked her up instead. Chase adjusted herself in Dean's arms, and gripped onto his cotton t-shirt. Dean let a smile spread across his face, he knew he could never see her like this when she was awake. Chase always looked determined and her face always seemed to be grinning. But with her asleep like this, her face was relaxed, she looked peaceful. Dean walked up the 2 sets of stairs to take her up to her room, almost dropping her at the top because he thought that there was an extra step. When he got to her room Dean put her on the bed and took off her leather jacket, and pulled off her combat boots. 'Would she be okay sleeping in jeans and shirt?' he blushed at the thought of changing her. Chase wasn't like the other girls he had been with before; they had all fallen for his tricks and compliments. But Chase was…well Chase. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head; he then grabbed a blanket from her the end of her bed and put it over the sleeping Chase. You could see her scar that lined her cheek bone, perfectly prominent on her pale skin but slightly hidden in her freckles. Dean gritted his teeth; Bobby had told him about the scar and was told to never bring up the scar and her father in the same sentence. Chase interrupted his thoughts with a groan, and then her face twisted into a grimace. Dean didn't know what to do, he whispered "Chase?" in his softest voice. Chase moved a little, 'was that a smile on her face?' Dean thought to himself. "Chasey?" he repeated in a whisper, Chase responded with a groan and her hands moved over the bed as if trying to find something…'or someone!' Dean thought 'is she looking for me? Does she want me to stay?' he felt blush spreading across his cheeks. Dammit he had blushed a lot today, how does she do that?! She's FUCKING ASLEEP! She rolled over and the blanket fell off her and onto the floor. Dean picked it up off the floor and laid it over her. Tiredness took over Dean from head to toe 'Forget it, I am just gonna go to bed.' Dean thought and he took off his combat boots and jacket then situated himself in the hammock on the far side of the room. He looked at his watch one last time before shutting his eyes it read "2:30 am" How the hell had time passed by that fast? Then he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Chase was having a nightmare. In this one she was having a frenzy, in particular it was the one at her father's pyre. But this time she also heard the demon's voice in her head, repeating what he had said that night, and he had even made up some new lines. "Daddy's little soldier couldn't save daddy, how sad." He kept repeating and spitting into the air around them. Her mind felt like it was about to explode with emotions and thoughts, but suddenly it was silent. Then she heard screams, young screams 'Jasper and Kane!', she ran as fast as her legs would go. Then she ran into darkness and the screams where all around her, surrounding her. They were all calling her name, repeating it in agony. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jake, Kane, Jasper, they were all calling for her in all directions. She tried to wake up, she tried but she felt chained into this nightmare. Why was she having this bad of a dream, she never had these bad of nightmares. That was when she heard an even more familiar scream, her own. Then she felt herself drop down into demonic black, It surrounded her and enveloped her.

Dean woke with a jolt, he looked over to see Chase in her bed rolling over with a grimace on her face. She was mumbling names over and over, then he heard his own name. Dean practically catapulted himself to her bed. He hugged her close "Chase! Chase!" he called her name to try and wake her up. It didn't work, he didn't know what to do, but he couldn't leave her. He held her close and did the only thing that calmed him down he hummed Metallica. He hummed the opening of 'enter sandman' Chase's favorite. By the end of the song Chase seemed to calm down, the mumbling had almost stopped. But she kept saying the same names over again now "Jake, Kane, Jasper, Bobby, Sam, Dean" but all at random times. He took a deep breath and held Chase close to his chest; he had promised himself that he wouldn't do this for anyone but Sammy, whenever he asked about mom. Dean cleared his throat then started to sing 'Hey Jude', like when his mom had sung it to him when he was little. Maybe it would work for Chase, all he knew was he wanted her to calm down. Midway through the song Chase grimaced then her eyes fluttered open revealing her blue green eyes. Dean's eyes widened and he abruptly stopped singing. "Dean?" Chase said in a sleepy tone, "Why are you—wait did I?" Dean replied without hesitation "No, no frenzy." Chase sighed a sigh of relief and then hugged Dean close with her head in his chest. "The screams, your screams, I need to check on my brothers tomorrow. I need to see them." Dean nodded his head, and then he went into trying to calm her down. Chase and Dean sat like that for a while talking and sharing memories, jokes, tips and tricks, until Dean fell asleep. Even with Dean being asleep his grip around her was strong. Chase was surprised that she was so comfortable like this, Chase never really liked affection but when it came from Dean or Sam she felt….comfortable, safe. That was her last thought for the night; she fell asleep in Dean's arms and slept calmly until daybreak.


	5. Chapter 5

January 21, 1997

Casper, Wyoming

Chase, Dean, and Sam arrived in Casper, Wyoming at about 8 o clock that night. Chase was agitated, she couldn't stop tapping her fingers to whatever songs popped into her head, at the moment her fingers where rhythmically tapping to 'Enter Sandman'. Chase knew it would be better to go at night, but she couldn't stop worrying. What if they were okay and her mom came home from work early. No way, she would never do that, not her mom, but today would be the day that happened. Susan always went out at night with her friends to do really whatever her and her friends do. She couldn't get ahold of her brothers on the radio this morning. She had even called them on her cell phone. Her mind kept reeling while she was driving down Main Street. Dean was in the front seat and Sammy was in the back. The street lights where dancing all around the car against the black night. Dean was humming to the song playing loudly on the radio, and Sammy was reading a book in the backseat. "Hey, tell John I am sorry for keeping you guys another day." Chase said to both of them. Sam in the backseat, popped up from his book and leaned over the seat "no problem Chase. You are like family. He won't care. Besides he knows that Dean and I wouldn't leave until we knew you were okay." He said it with a smile. Chase smiled; Sammy was always trying to make sure that she was okay. He was so protective over her, always have, always will probably. Chase took a moment to look over at Dean, who was looking out the window. Dean, she was glad that he knew about her frenzies. Maybe when Sammy is older she will tell him too, "maybe" she whispered to herself. Dean's ears perked up "what?" how did he even hear me over the music? He has worse ears than mine. She looked over to Dean and replied "nothing. Hey are you hungry?" The boys nodded in reply, Sam put his book down on the light colored back seat. Chase put her blinker on and turned into Roy's diner. She found a parking spot in front of the door that wasn't handicapped. Chase killed the engine and slid out of the driver's seat, Dean and Sam did the same popped out of the car on the opposite side.

They had walked in the door and sat in the corner booth with its worn out synthetic fabric. Chase wasn't hungry, but she knew Dean and Sam were. "You guys order, you know what I want anyway. I am gonna call Kane and Bobby." Dean nodded in reply. Chase walked out the front door and down the side alley as she pulled out her black Nokia. Chase dialed Kane's number. It rang and rang- no answer, "Damn." She cursed to herself. She dialed Bobby, he always answered. Sure enough he did on the 2nd ring. "Chase, how's my little lionheart?" Chase smiled, "nothing really just sitting in the local diner with the boys. Just keeping you posted. Sorry for leaving on such short notice." "No problem and thanks Chase; just be careful." He replied. "I will. See you later. Bye Bobby." "Bye." Chase hit the END button. Chase went back inside and sat down in the old corner booth next to Sammy. The food had just arrived. Dean got a Bacon Cheeseburger with fries; Sam just got a normal burger. Chase had gotten just a plate of fries. They had all ordered Cokes. They sat there eating in that corner booth for 30 minutes and talked until the waitress came with their check. Chase was more on edge and was tapping on the table, not really touching her fries. Dean placed the bills on the table, because he knew Chase would forget.

Chase had raced over to her brother's house so fast she was pretty sure Sam was death-gripping the door handle in the back of the Charger. As soon as they were a couple streets over from the house Chase let the speed drop down to just 5 miles over the speed limit. Chase pulled into the driveway, and killed the engine "you two stay in here. Sam, if you see a silver Volvo come down the street hit Dean on the shoulder. He will just act like he was using the driveway to turn around and we will meet at the diner. I am just gonna check up on them. I will be back soon; Dean you have my number, right?" Dean nodded his head. Sam gave Chase a nervous look. "I will be fine, If Susan", she said her mother's name as if it was evil, "comes back I can handle her if I need to." Sam leaned over the front seat. "I know." He said in reply. Chase kissed Sammy on the head. Then Chase turned to Dean and smiled. She exited the charger and ran to the back of the house to use the back door.

The wooden back porch was old and had moss all along the sides, and ivy climbed up the house, probably Susan's touch. Chase climbed the short stairs and walked across the porch to the back door. She peered through the windows on either side of the door, which looked into the living room, it was dark. Chase reached into her leather jacket pocket and grabbed her lock picking kit then proceeded to pick the lock. Until she heard the faint click, the door creaked open slightly. "Hello? Kane? Jasper? Where are you?" She heard a dull 'THUMP' from upstairs, Chase ran through the living room down the hall and up the stairs. The lights where on upstairs and all the doors where closed. Then she heard muffling she started opening random doors trying to find the source. Wash room, nope. Bathroom, nope. Chase was cursing under her breath, she didn't care that she wasn't following her normal protocol. Her mom's bedroom, nope. The only rooms left where Jasper's and Kane's rooms. Kane's was closer, Chase opened the door and looked around his room. She heard a faint knocking and a groan from his closet. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her knife from her boot; there was a salt line on the floor. Chase gently pushed open the door, and she saw Kane and Jasper huddled up in the bottom of the closet. Kane had a gash on his head openly bleeding. Jasper looked so scared and his hair was all messed up. Chase put her knife away and helped the boys out of the closet. She hugged her brothers close and kissed both of their heads. "Are you okay? What happened?" She was frantic. Jasper was on the verge of tears, Kane was bleeding. Jasper nodded that he was okay, Kane gave a thumbs up and weak smile on his face. "what happened?" Chase asked again. "why where you in the closet?" "Mom went out with some of her friends. I was making Jasper and I some dinner while he was upstairs working on his homework. Then mom came home, but she was acting not like mom. She wanted something to drink so I sneaked some holy water into her tea. She flipped out. Her eyes turned black and she ran at me. I ran upstairs grabbed Jasper and ran into my room. I put him in the closet with the salt line and defended the door with my gun." Kane was distraught. "Okay, okay, shhhhhh will talk about this later." Chase held her brother and kissed his head then turned to Jasper. "You okay?" he nodded again and she kissed his head. "Can you guys pack your things? Please? We are leaving, I will keep you two safe." Chase got up and helped the boys out of the closet. "Kane clean your wound, then pack; you know what you need to do. Then Help Jasper." Kane started packing. Chase then turned her attention to Jasper and helped him into his room across the hall. "What was that? What happened to mom? What is going on?" Jasper was asking "I will explain later okay?" "Is it safe?" he had a worried look on his face. Chase was trying to keep a cool look on her face "I am here; you will be safe when I am here. Kane and I will protect you okay?" and she hugged him tight. Jasper nodded then went back to packing. "I am going to run outside okay? I will be right back." Where are we going?" Chase smiled at him "to a friend's house, we will be safe there."

Chase ran out the front door to the Charger and the Winchesters. Dean got out of the driver's seat and walked up to Chase. "We are taking them with us; they are living with me and Bobby." Dean's face was showing mixed emotions, but mostly confusion. "What happened?" Chase only said one word in reply "Demon." Dean's eyes went wide. Chase motioned for Sam to get out. Dean filled Sam in while Chase went inside to check on her brothers. "you guys almost done packing?" she yelled as she went up the stairs. Kane was done and was helping Jasper, Kane still hadn't cleaned up. That was when Dean and Sam entered the house. "Chasey?" Dean called form downstairs. "Up here!" Chase replied. "Who's that?" Kane asked "That is Dean Winchester, his brother Sam is with him. They came with me." Chase flashed her brothers a reassuring smile. She heard Dean and Sam's footsteps running up the stairs. "In here." Chase yelled again. She started helping Jasper roll up his clothes, and throw them in his bag. Sam entered the room first, Dean wasn't far behind though. "Kane. Jasper." She said while pointing to her brothers "this is Dean," Dean flashed his smile and said "hey." "And this is his brother Sam." Sam smiled "You need any help?" he asked. "No we have it just help Kane carry his stuff downstairs. Kane, clean that head wound." Kane nodded and left the room, Sam followed. "Jasper, you need to bring anything you have that is special to you. What do you have?" Jasper only wanted one thing, besides his clothes and stuff. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a picture from his drawer. He smiled at it then stuffed it into his pocket and ran to Chase and Dean, who turned out his lights.

It was 9:30 when they finally left the driveway; Chase was playing her bed time songs on tape. Sam, Kane, and Jasper where in the back seat, and Dean was in the passenger seat while Chase drove. Dean was nodding off but he tried to stay awake. Same with the backseat passengers, but they didn't fall asleep till the Charger got onto the highway. Dean turned down the music; he knew Chase was tired, even though she wouldn't dare show it. Chase didn't even notice she just was driving so she could get the boys to Bobby's. She was still trying to plan the sleeping arrangements. Sam and Dean could sleep downstairs; Jasper and Kane would sleep in her bed and maybe one of them in her hammock. Chase would sleep downstairs on the pullout couch. "Sounds good." she said to herself. Dean looked at Chase "what?" Shit. She didn't want to wake him up "nothing just planned out the sleeping arrangements." Dean smiled "so where am I bunking?" "You are in your normal room and so is Sammy. Jasper and Kane get my room." Dean's smile faded "what about you? You have got to sleep." "I will sleep, just on the pull out couch." Dean looked like he was about to reply when Chase's phone rang. She answered with her left hand "hey" it was Bobby. Chase filled him in on the situation. "Yea." Chase nodded "yea. Right." "be there in 2 hours." Chase floored it "Never mind, make that 1 and a half." "Bye Bobby, Goodnight. No don't wait up on us. Bye." Chase turned her attention to Dean "Thanks again for doing this." "No problem Chasey." Dean smiled. "you know what Chase, pull over and let me drive." "No, Dean. I can drive. I just want to get there." "Chase, you know you are tired. I drive fast you know that. Cmon just pull over. If you fall asleep at the wheel we won't even make it to Bobby's." Chase sighed "Fine." She put on her blinker and went off the deserted road onto the shoulder. They swapped seats and went on driving. That was when she realized just how tired she was. Chase yawned wide and put her head on the window. "told you Chasey, I knew you were tired." Dean smiled and teased at Chase. "aw shut up." Chase took off her leather jacket and put it on top of her and used it as a blanket. She dozed off looking at the stars and the trees pass by.

Dean pulled up to the house at 10:50; he even beat Chase's estimated time. The Charger's tires gripped the gravel in the driveway as Dean parked in front of the house. Everyone else in the car was asleep. Dean opened the trunk and got out Kane's and Jasper's bags then took them up to the house and put them in the house. Sam had woken up, "Dean? Is Chase awake?" "No she's asleep in the front seat. We have to get her brother's into the house. But would it be awkward if we showed them up to Chase's room?" Sam was stunned. "I don't know. We hardly know them…maybe we should wake Chase?" Dean looked over to the car "I really don't want to, she finally fell asleep and she really needs it." Sam smiled "here I will wake her up. I am still cute and adorable." He walked off to the car and woke Chase up. "huh?" "Chase," Sam shook her shoulder," wake up. We are here at the house. Time to get your brothers." Sam smiled. Chase got out of the car, stood up and stretched then got her brothers up. Kane and Jasper looked up at the house; Chase put her arms around them. "Don't worry." The 5 of them walked into the house. "Jasper and Kane, you two get my room for the night. I will show you up there. You get ready for bed, one of you or both of you can sleep in my bed, but I have a hammock too. You will meet Bobby in the morning." Chase said to her brothers. "Sam, head off to bed if you want. Dean can you make me some coffee? I will be back down." She winked at Dean then showed her brothers up the stairs to her room.

She looked at her watch 11:55, Jasper was still so scared and wouldn't go to bed. She held him and talked to him. "I am sorry I wasn't there. But Jasper, I am here now." Chase smiled and kissed his head "I will be downstairs, Kane is up here, Dean and Sam are downstairs too. We are all here to protect you. You, and Kane both. Even Bobby is and he doesn't even know you yet." Jasper gave Chase a look like he still wasn't comfortable. "Well, Jasper. How bout I play your lullaby until you fall asleep?" Jasper nodded then hugged her close before getting into bed. "I love you Chase. Thank you for coming back." She hugged him back "I love you too." Jasper got situated in her bed as she got her father's violin. Chase played his lullaby until he fell asleep in her bed. Kane was in her hammock, he had been asleep since they got up to the room. Chase had kissed both of them goodnight, grabbed her pj pants and let the door softly click shut. She slipped into the bathroom and changed into her pj pants, then headed downstairs jeans in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

January 22, 1997

Sioux falls, SD

Chase threw her jeans on the other side of the room then plopped down onto the couch downstairs and sighed. That was when Dean walked into the cluttered room with two coffee mugs, with steam rising over the top and a tired grin on Dean's face.

"Tired?" Dean asked as he was handing Chase her mug.

Chase yawned "Yea a little, just get me a pillow and a blanket I will get the couch ready."

Chase put her mug on the little table next to the couch and proceeded to pull out the pull out couch. Dean left the room and got the spare pillow from his room and a blanket. He tried to be quiet; Sam was asleep in the other bed, as he closed the door behind him. Dean heard the TV click on as he walked back into the room. Chase was laid up on the old mattress watching the TV. Dean put the pillow and blanket on the floor next to the bed then sat on the bed. Chase lied down and looked at the ceiling as she hummed her lullaby, the one her Dad had written her on the violin. The old mattress squeaked underneath her as she re-adjusted herself.

Dean sat next to her and tapped to the beat of her humming, he let a smile cross his lips as he let himself watch her hum. She looked…well beautiful. No, not Chasey. He tried to concentrate on her humming, the music. It reminded him of a hunt. At first it had started out with slow, but now it had picked up tempo, like a chase. He could feel his pulse beat faster, the beat in his ears where getting louder and louder. His head was swimming; he finally opened his eyes and saw Chase still lying there, humming. He lay down next to Chase, she didn't seem to notice. Dean smiled as he slid his hand into hers, he saw Chase smile.

'What the hell am I doing?' he asked himself. 'But she isn't resisting. Does she…?' Chase opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Dean?"

"Chasey?" he mocked with his signature grin.

They rolled over to look at each other "is this a sleep over? I mean I can braid your hair. But I am REALLY bad at it; maybe a nice ponytail thing would work?" he was trying to lighten the situation, Chase laughed.

Some of her light hair fell in her face; Dean moved it behind her ear. They inched a little closer, 'Dean, why do you do this to yourself?' Chase's eyes were locked onto Dean's. 'I want her. Chase is my best friend; she is my only friend actually. This has been on my mind for too long…' Dean put his hand on Chase's right cheek and used his thumb to caress her scar. Chase closed her eyes and kept moving in closer, Dean did the same. Their foreheads where touching and they could feel the others breath tickle their faces.

"Are we really doing this?" Dean asked.

Chase put her hand on the back of his neck "I guess so."

She pulled Dean closer to herself and smiled, Dean could feel her smile gently touch his lips. Dean pulled Chase closer to him.

"What now?" Dean said with a smile.

"Well I think that this is part where we kiss, but I may be wrong." Chase kissed the tip of Dean's nose and grinned.

"What do you-"Chase couldn't finish her sentence Dean had already pulled her close and put his lips to hers.

Dean had his other arm around her waist and was pulling her closer. Chase had her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, her right arm was gripping Dean's shirt. Dean's fingers moved up to Chase's blonde hair, twisting and knotting the golden strands between his calloused fingers. Chase pulled away; they both opened their eyes and gauged each other's reaction. Chase kissed him this time, Dean smiled. They could both hear their pulse drumming in their ears, adrenaline pumping. Dean's lips where on Chase's and they were hungry, and so were hers. Chase felt her mind swimming, not in a bad way but in an overwhelmingly awesome way. Her mind was trying to figure out Dean's next move, but she honestly didn't care. Chase just cared that he was here, kissing her, and pulling her close. Dean pulled away and was gasping for air; Chase kissed his neck while he was catching his breath. Occasionally she would almost bite his neck lightly. Dean caught his breath, then grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away, but he really didn't want to. Dean pulled back and kissed Chase's forehead. They re-situated themselves on the pull out. Dean was sitting up and Chase's head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

The two of them smiled at the other, both out of breath "How was that?" Chase asked, looking up at him.

Dean smiled then kissed her again shorter this time. "I guess it was good enough for fourths." Chase showed Dean her signature sly grin.

They had stayed up talking till the early morning. Chase had fallen asleep first; Dean watched her sleep for a while, until he dozed off himself. The last thing he remembered was Chase trying to get closer to his chest as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. He was also the first one awake, and when he opened his eyes Dean saw Sam standing at the foot of the pullout mattress.

Sam was standing there in his pjs, with a grin on his face. Dean mouthed the words 'do not say anything.'

He pointed at Chase, still asleep on his chest, 'DO NOT WAKE HER UP.' Sam smiled.

That was when he noticed Chase's jeans on the floor. Sam raised an eyebrow and pointed to them 'you?' Dean's eyes went wide 'NO!' Sam smiled as if he thought differently.

He pointed upstairs and mouthed 'What about her brothers?'

'Let them sleep too, where is Bobby?'

'I don't know. He's not in his room.' Shit.

Of course, Bobby probably already saw them. Dean wondered if Bobby had even cared about him and Chase. Dean sort of shook his head, Chase started to move and wake up. Dean and Sam's eyes both went wide, Dean froze. Sam was in fear of Chase waking up, she only woke up on a good note if she woke herself up. Dean was in fear of Chase realizing that Sam had seen her like this, curled up on his brother's chest.

Chase's eyes opened and kissed Dean's cheek "Good morning Dean."

Her eyes tried to focus; she saw a blurry figure at the end of the bed. He was short, probably one of the boys, dark brown hair. SHIT IT WAS SAM. Chase sat straight up at the realization and fell off the bed onto the wooden floor.

Sam couldn't stop laughing; he had never seen Chase act like that in his life. Dean let a smile cross his lips and tried not to laugh, he held a hand out to Chase. She took it and used it to help her back to her feet.

"Good morning Sammy." Chase said with a smile to Sam, and then kissed his cheek as well.

He blushed a little "you boys want breakfast?" Chase asked.

Dean nodded and had this confused look on his face.

"Yea." Sam answered W\with a smile, but a little stunned.

"Sammy, how bout you go wake up Jasper and Kane. Tell them breakfast will be ready when they come down. Also put on your clothes, clothes before you wake them up."

"Sure." Sam then left the room to change.

Chase walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. Dean was still lying on the mattress, still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Dean's head replayed everything from last night, the drive, getting her brothers, and the drive back, but finally the kiss. He shook it off when he heard the fridge slam shut. Dean wiped his hands on his face and yawned, got up to go get dressed.

He had picked out his favorite green plaid shirt and a Henley shirt underneath; that he guess went well together.

He heard music coming from the room next door, 'I guess Chasey put on some music.' Dean pulled on his jeans and took a deep breath. He walked over to the mirror in the room and stared at his reflection. Dean put his hands on his face and wiped them, in frustration.

'Did she like it? I mean I liked it. Did she?' his mind kept reeling over that over and over again.

'God, I am like a teenage girl, after her first date. What the hell has happened to me? This has never happened before.'

He stared into the mirror 'Dean, you have kissed lots of girls, and hell done more than that. Why is this one kiss freaking me out so much? It's just Chase. Chase.' his reflection was smiling at the name.

Dean shook his head and looked at his reflection, took a deep breath then walked out of his room and into Bobby's kitchen. Chase was standing there in her plaid pajama pants and a dark t-shirt, the same one she wore last night. She was facing the stove, spatula in her hand and was moving the eggs in the pan so that they wouldn't burn. Chase was dancing around a little and singing as she cooked, she turned the heat down on the stove. Dean smiled then walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey there." Chase said with a smile, she put down the spatula on the counter and turned to face him.

She felt the heat of the pan on her back as she looped her arms around Dean's neck.

"hi, I haven't had a chance to say good morning." Dean leaned down to kiss her lips.

"So good morning." He smiled his signature grin and kissed her forehead.

Chase smiled then winked at Dean before she went back to cooking. Dean leaned down a little and kissed her neck and his hands where on her hips. Chase smiled and leaned back a little into Dean.

"Hey, can you help me out? Make some toast and get out the cereal." She asked as she grabbed the spatula and moved the cooked eggs around the warm pan.

"No problem" Dean answered, kissed her cheek, and then went off to his task.

Chase grabbed a large plate for the scrambled eggs and turned the pan over so the eggs went onto the plate. The bacon in the pan was popping as she moved it around the pan. Dean had already put the cereal out from the cabinet and placed it on the table.

He was making toast on the other side of the kitchen; the radio started playing _Kiss from a rose_ by Seal. Chase sang along softly; she usually hated that kind of music but today she felt…lighter.

"What has you so cheery this morning, you are never a morning person." Dean asked seeing that she was in a chipper mood.

"I don't know, maybe you have something to do with it." She answered with a smile on her face as she took the sizzling bacon from the pan and onto a plate.

Dean placed the first few slices of toast into the toaster, and then turned to see Chase almost dancing around the room as she moved. The music filled the room and Chase was happy, and this moment seemed perfect to Dean.

Even though he hated this touchy feely music, it fit the moment. "Well I mean I am fabulous" he pretended to flip his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and smiled. 'Who the hell am I? This isn't how I normally act around…anyone!...you know what who cares.'

Dean walked over to Chase and kissed her in the middle of the kitchen after the second chorus. They smiled and kissed in time to the music. Chase pulled back and twisted away, she felt like a ballerina to this music, but still held onto Dean's hand.

Dean twirled Chase back into his chest. "Nice catch."

Chase kissed his cheek. "Let's get the rest of breakfast together" she winked at him and walked over to the toaster, the toast popped up and she put it on a plate and replaced it with more bread.

Dean went to the coffee maker and brewed some coffee.

"Here let me go change, actually I will just put on my jeans and take a shirt from the laundry stack. Have you seen my jeans?" Dean smiled "they are on the floor of the living room."

"Thanks", Chase kissed Dean then proceeded to get her jeans and new shirt.

When she came back in the room, she had on her jeans and a green shirt that brought out the gold in her eyes. Jasper, Kane and Sam entered a little after that. They all sat down at the small kitchen table, Kane and Jasper seemed to be okay. The five of them ate their breakfast. Dean ate almost all the bacon; Chase hit him over the head for that.

"What?! Its Bacon how can I not eat BACON?"

"you could've at least saved a few more pieces for the rest of us." Chase punched his arm this time.

"OW!" Dean yelped. Jasper, Kane and Sam laughed at that, Chase smiled and laughed.

Dean smiled at Chase when she didn't notice; Chase did the same to him. Sam was the only one who noticed though, he might have a crush on her but Dean looked so happy for once. Sam smiled to himself. That was when Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby this is Kane and Jasper, my brothers. They will be staying with us for a while, if that is okay."

Bobby grinned then sighed "sure how can I say no to you?" then Bobby turned his attention to Chase's brothers.

"Chase has told me a lot about you two." He said it with a smile.

"Both of you will need a room, so just take the one downstairs. Sorry that's it is in the basement, but it does have 2 windows."

Kane and Jasper looked at each other then looked at Bobby "thanks." They said at once.

"Also you can either go to the public school, or stay at home and do homeschooling with Chase. Choose when you want, they are on break. If you want to go to the school, I will go enroll you. Anyway, after breakfast, unpack and get comfortable."

Kane nodded "Thank you, Bobby." Jasper said in a sweet tone.

"When you get comfortable, we can talk about last night Kane." Chase said, and then took a sip of her coffee.

Kane nodded again "How's your head?" She asked

"Good, still hurts, but Sam is a pretty good medic." Sam smiled.

Jasper was sitting there looking at his half-full plate. "What's wrong, Jasper?" Sam asked.

"Nothing…" He looked up and replied with a half-smile. "just thinking."

Bobby sat down at the table next to Dean, "where's all the bacon?"

Sam smiled "Dean ate it all."

Bobby looked at Dean "idgjit" then took a piece of bacon from his plate.

"I was going to eat that!" Dean said sort of annoyed.

Chase laughed "Not anymore."

She smiled at Dean and Bobby. Bobby caught him looking at Chase when she wasn't looking and then put his arm around the back of her chair. Bobby tensed up a bit, but couldn't help to smile. The rest of breakfast went a little more smoothly. Bobby seemed to lighten up and her brothers seemed to relax. After everyone was done eating Bobby left for the scrap yard, Kane and Jasper went to unpack. Chase started doing dishes, Dean helped a little, and so did Sam. Chase then went into the living room and put up the pull out couch. Dean and Sam walked in a little after that.

"I didn't know you could be so domestic, Victoria." Dean said with a grin, leaning in the doorway.

Chase glared at him, Sam's eyes went wide but Dean kept his ground, grin intact. Sam standing next to his brother looked between the two of them. Chase's glare was replaced with a smile. She winked at Dean then punched him in the right shoulder. Dean winced but smiled lovingly as she kissed Sammy's forehead and left the room.

"You called her Victoria." Sam said baffled, when Chase left ear shot, Dean grinned "Yea."

He stared off into the distance then walked into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Sam smiled, turned on the tv and sat in the aged club chair.

The daylight faded slowly, once the sunset things started to pick up. Bobby had been the first to head up to his room after calling Dean "idgit" at least four times while the lot of them watched a movie. Then it was Kane and Jasper, they had set up their room and settled in nicely, who seemed to have adjusted quickly. Chase and the Winchester boys had always been the night owls, Bobby could stay up if he really wanted to, but having all these kids around tired him. Kane and Jasper, where never in the business, so they didn't have a reason to stay up. Dean, Chase and Sam had just adjusted to the life, even though it had been years since Chase could hunt. After her dad died Bobby never let her hunt, but she could help Bobby on his with research.

It was now about 11 o'clock, ink black sky and the only light was the stars because there was a new moon. The trio sat on the array of furniture watching random shows on TV. Chase was sitting upside down on the club chair, her back touching the floor. Dean was lounging on the couch; Sam was in the other chair feet up on the coffee table. The TV was on a low volume, with no one really watching it, they were mostly talking. All of them swapping stories, whether they were new or old.

"Remember that time by the creek when Dean decided that it would be funny to take my book and throw it in the water?" Chase said.

"C'mon you wouldn't play, and that book looked older than Bobby let alone you." He retorted

"It was Grimm's fairy tales, and by the way those stories have saved your asses more than once." Chase said smiling

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you just always had your face hidden in books. Well until Sammy or I tookem." Dean said jokingly

Sam smiled "At least I didn't ruin em. That is why I never got the wrath of Chase."

They all broke into laughter. Dean and Chase caught each other's attention and kept eye contact, they smiled at each other. Sam was distracted by the TV at that moment. A loud crash filled the house, Chase maneuvered herself onto her feet and ran into the hallway.

"CHASE!" A young voice cried out. Dean and Sam stood up onto their feet, listening for the sound. A scream resonated from downstairs, Chase ran down the stairs "KANE" "JASPER" she yelled as she took the steep stairs two at a time.

Dean followed her down, Sam ran to the foot of the upstairs' steps "BOBBY" he yelled then followed Dean down the stairs.

When Dean reached the dark downstairs room all he saw was broken glass scattered over the carpeted floor and a broken window with Chase searching for something. That was when he noticed bloody handprints on the window sill and the wall around the window. Chase was frantic, searching, and then she stopped and sniffed the air 'Sulfur.'Chase ran past the two boys, ran up the stairs.

Bobby was waiting, "What in the hell is going on?" Chase grabbed her jacket and her motorcycle keys are ran out the door. Dean came up and ran after her, impala keys in hand.

"Chase!" he yelled after her.

"Kane and Jasper are gone, the window is broken and blood is on the wall. It smells like sulfur." Sam said exasperated.

Bobby's eyes widened "Balls."Then he sighed as he grabbed his jacket as Sam ran out the front door into the dark night.

"Chasey. Stop. Take a breath." Dean said as he caught her arm.

"She can't have gotten far; we have got to split up. We need to find them." Her face was calm but her eyes where wild, you could almost see her mind racing and running through the possibilities. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she closed her eyes took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes it looked determined and fiery.

"You take Sam in the Impala go around the outskirts of town, tell Bobby to look in town and call his contacts. I will search every were I can, we need to find them." She said as she straddled her bike and turned the key.

The engine awoke and roared loudly, echoing into the dark night.

"We'll find them." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

Chase smiled back then headed off into the night down the dark street. Dean briefed everyone else, and they headed out to find them. Dean floored it and Sam gripped the door handle silently as Dean clenched his jaw and drove. Bobby took a deep swig from his flask and drove off in the Chevelle, phone in hand calling all of his contacts.


	7. Chapter 7

January 23, 1997

Sioux falls, SD

Dean and Sam had been driving around for hours in almost silence. The impala's engine and music playing from the radio at a very low volume were the only audible noises. Sam's eyes where sleepy and weighted, Dean looked wired, but both of them kept their eyes out and focused. It was now 4 am, the town was mostly dark from what Dean could tell. But in the distance he heard sirens, he slightly shook his head, he felt his heart drop. Sam craned his head trying to find the far off source.

"Sammy, call Bobby. See if there are any updates. It's been quiet for a while." Sam grabbed the phone and dialed Bobby's number, he didn't answer, it went straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail. - Hey Bobby just seeing if anything new happened. Its Sam and Dean." Sam hit the end button and dropped it into the cup holder with a soft thud. Dean turned at the next intersection, steering the car towards town.

"I thought-"Sam tried to get out.

"I know she told us to check the perimeter, but I have a bad feeling." Dean interrupted.

"Call Chase, she probably won't answer, but it's worth a shot." Sam picked the phone up again, and dialed.

It rang once, twice, three times, four times and on the fifth ring an unfamiliar male voice answered.

"hello?" Sam's eyes got wide "Hello? Who is this?" Dean grabbed the phone from his hand aggressively.

"Hello? Hi." Dean said.

"Do you know the owner of this phone?" said the unfamiliar voice.

Dean's face fell. "Yes. Where is she? Who are you?"

"don't worry, she is in good hands. She is at Avera McKennan hospital, in the ER. I am her-" Dean hung up, threw the phone at Sam, and floored it.

He raced his way to the hospital, a worried look in his eyes. Sam didn't want to look at his brother; he couldn't handle seeing him in this kind of pain. Sam looked out of his window, and watched everything pass by him in a blur.

Dean parked in the first spot he saw, parked crooked, and practically ran from the car. Sam killed the engine, grabbed the keys, locked the car and ran after his brother. Dean was already at the front desk of the hospital, talking to the girl at the front desk by the time Sam walked through the automatic doors. Dean was speaking rapidly, then the girl pointed and Dean started running down the corridor.

Sam ran past the desk following his brother "Thanks." He said to the girl as he passed.

It took ten minutes just to find her room; Dean was pissed off. His jaw was set, and he was practically stomping down the hallways. Asking anyone in a doctor's coat or scrubs where the ER was or where Chase was. When Dean entered the ward he asked for her room number, she was just down the hall on the left side in room 20. Dean sprinted, dodging seas of blue scrubs and white lab coats. Dean grabbed the door frame and swung into the room, and froze. Sam ran straight into his back. Sam peaked out from behind his leather jacket, but he wished that he hadn't. His jaw dropped.

Chase's eyes where closed and had deep purple bags weighing them down. He couldn't even see her freckles anymore; he couldn't even see her scar. A cut on the bridge of her nose, scratches everywhere, on her face, up and down her arms. Her hair was more wild than normal with blood in her ash blonde hair. Dean could see a bit of a bruise on her right shoulder and it stretched down her bicep. Another bruise was stretching across her left collar bone. Both arms were at her sides, hands lightly resting on the sheets. An IV coming out of the angle of her left elbow, a heart monitors beeping softly. Her right leg was in a splint, elevated by a sling, he other leg, peeking out from the thin sheet, had cuts and bruises. Dean didn't even want to know what the rest of her body looked like. He felt sick to his stomach; something caught in his throat.

He walked closer to the bed and placed his hand very lightly on hers. Sam went around to the other side of the bed and stared at her, he placed a hand near her head. He wanted to reassure her that she would be okay, but she wasn't even responding. He wanted to do it for her, but it would probably help himself more than her. Just to see her eyes open and alive, that was all he wanted. Sam felt tears fill his eyes, he wanted to curse, to scream, to run, to cry, all rolled up in one big hurtful slap in the face. He could actually feel the sting of all those emotions as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sam rubbed the tear off with his cotton jacket sleeve. Dean was just standing there, with this look like he was about to say something, but he swallowed his words. He leaned in very gently and kissed her lightly on a bare patch of skin on her forehead.

He closed his eyes and backed away, took the phone from his pocket and dialed. Sam leaned against the wall; Dean was just outside but still visible through the window. He was pacing with the phone to his ear. Sam's eyelids where heavy, dark circles started to appear under his eyes, looking out the window he saw light break over the horizon. Sam shut his eyes and rubbed them, hoping that he would wake up from this hellish nightmare. But when he opened his eyes he was still standing in Chase's hospital room, with day just breaking.

Dean re-entered the room, "Bobby is on his way. He is bringing some of her books, maybe that will-"he took a deep breath "-help. You can take the pull out, I will watch her."

Sam opened his mouth but Dean butted in "No, sleep. I am not tired, you are. You can watch her when I sleep. We will sleep in shifts."

Sam sat on the pull out; he lay down on his back his hands on his stomach. When he closed his eyes sleep took him swiftly. Dean was leaning on the wall next to Chase's bed, arms crossed, watching over her. His body was heavy, with sadness and tiredness, Dean yawned. He rubbed his face, and when he opened his eyes the room was brighter, and Chase looked well and was lying in bed. The blood was gone, and so were the splint and her scratches and bruises. She smiled at him; Dean felt tears in his eyes for a moment then blinked them away, looking at her with disbelief. He walked over to the bed, a smile on his lips and Chase was smiling at him.

Her eyes where bright, Dean could almost see the gears turning in her mind, "already up and running?" he said with a sly grin.

"Of course, what else would you expect from me?" she smiled back.

Dean walked closer to the bed and put a hand on her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over her scar, she smiled. Dean blinked. When he reopened his eyes, the room was darker, her eyes were closed, bruises and scratches all over her face, her scar hidden. Dean's brow furrowed, his jaw was clenched. Then something caught in his throat and he felt an electric shock in his palms. He kissed Chase's forehead then turned to sit down in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand in his.

Bobby came in minutes later, when he saw Chase his face turned paper white. Dean had cleaned her up a bit; he had wiped off most of the blood. You could see swirls of bruising under her eyes and on her cheek bones. It gave Dean chills to see Chase like this, she looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. Bobby walked over to the bed and Dean could see tears in his eyes. Chase was like a daughter to Bobby.

Bobby turned to Dean "what happened?"

Dean took a deep breath to get his courage. "The doctors said that when she was riding she was hit by another car. Most likely a small car, like a Volvo, or a Honda. It-" Dean cleared his throat and gave off an uncomfortable look. "-it ran into her side. Crushing her leg and throwing her off the bike, but she was already almost off the bike. She had probably seen it coming."

He nervously huffed a chuckle, with a slight smile. "She has scratches, bruises, cuts and the worst is her broken leg, and 4 ribs. She might have a concussion too."

Dean looked at Bobby as he grabbed her hand with tears in his eyes "ya, idjit. I give you a bike and two days later you get ran into." He said with a catch in his throat, slightly joking.

Dean felt a smile crack on his face, "have you heard anything on her brothers?" he asked Bobby. He deeply sighed and removed his hand from hers.

"Nope."

"She is going to be so pissed when she wakes up." Dean said with his cracked grin and sad eyes, looking at Chase. Bobby had been up all night calling anyone he knew.

None of them had heard anything, he felt defeated. Dean couldn't stop staring at Chase, he expected at any moment for Chase to open her eyes and say that it was all a sick joke. Dean went over to the chair and sat down. He could feel bags forming under his eyes. Trying to rub away his sleepiness he rubbed his palms on his face, and then let out a sigh. Sam turned over on the pull out on the opposite wall.

"How is Sam?" Bobby asked "How is he dealing with it?" Dean tilted his head down ran his hands through his short hair fast then sat up.

"He is upset; it's really hard on him. Seeing her like this, she is his best friend. But I let him sleep, he looked like he was about to fall out from exhaustion."

Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder "she would want you to sleep too. She wouldn't want us to worry. Just go get some sleep. It's my turn to be awake."

Dean opened his mouth, but Bobby interrupted. "Get some sleep."

Sam was sitting at the edge of the bed and added in "Yea, take my spot, it's me and Bobby's turn."

Dean and Bobby looked at Sam, still sleepy and his hair going every way. He stood up and stretched, "I will go get myself some coffee. You want some Bobby?" he said when done stretching.

"No I am fine boy." Sam left the room as soon as he was out of sight Bobby turned his attention to Dean.

"Get some sleep; you are no use unless you sleep." Bobby said and gestured toward the small pull out

. Dean sat down and lay back with his hands behind his head "This isn't the four seasons, but good enough."

Bobby chuckled "shut up ya idjit. Get some sleep." Dean closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he was tired enough, but he was too worried to sleep.

'Might as well act like I am, there is no purpose in fighting Bobby and Sammy.' He yawned. Dean heard Bobby sit in the chair with a huff. Dean heard Chase's heart monitor beeping. He then drifted off to sleep, thinking of the night before, with a smile. The only comfort that he had was Chase's heart monitor beeping.

When he came back in the room, Dean was asleep and Bobby was sitting in a chair that he pulled up closer to Chase's bed. Sam had a to-go coffee cup in one hand, and the other was jammed into his jacket pocket. Sam took a drink of his sweet and creamy coffee for courage, then walked into the room, Bobby didn't seem to notice.

"Did you bring her books?" Sam asks with a nervous tone.

Bobby's head jerked up from Chase to Sam. He blinked hard, and looked dazed. "Uh, yeah. They are in my car, in the back seat. I just picked the ones around her bed."

"Here, let me get them. Throw me your keys, I will go get em." Sam said taking his hand out of his jacket pocket waiting for the keys.

Bobby stood up took the keys from his jeans pocket, and threw them to Sam. Sam caught them in his free hand, then turned on his heels and walked out of room 20.

When Sam entered the room Bobby and Dean where both asleep; Dean was on the pull out and Bobby in the chair. The cardboard box was tucked underneath his right arm; the empty coffee cup in the room's waste bin. He put the box down on the small table next to Chase's bed. Sam sighed then started combing through all of her books, trying to find one to read.

His hand landed on a thick book with an old leather cover, and felt smooth on his skin. The cover was blank, and the spine was too. Sam stared at it, he had seen it before. He placed it on the table next to the box. Sam started to go through the books again, mostly detective books. She had a lot of Sherlock Holmes, and Edgar Allan Poe. But there were some weird ones, like a book on alchemy and one on the black plague.

That book next to the box was still haunting him though, he picked it up again. It was pretty heavy too, he hadn't noticed that before. Sam opened the book and leaned on the wall, the book opened to a page. In the page was a folded piece of paper, Sam unfolded it out of curiosity. It was a picture of a young Chase and a man.

'Who is that?' Sam whispered to himself as he studied the picture closely.

Chase could've not been more than 3, because she had a huge blue bow in her hair. Sam let himself smile at that, seeing Chase in a bow. He turned his attention back to the man. He was hugging her and Chase was sitting in his lap. The man had scruff, and his hair was messy and a dusty blonde.

Sam's eyes went wide. 'is that?…No way!' Sam was speechless. It was Chase's dad.

Sam and Dean had never really heard about her dad, she never really walked to talk about him. Whenever she did though, she traced her scar and got a far off look in her eyes. Sam shook his head, trying to get himself to concentrate.

Sam took a deep breath and then looked over to Chase lying in the hospital bed. He placed the picture back in the book, and went back to thumbing through the pages. Some pages had pictures and scribbles in the margins, they were hard to read and in an unfamiliar handwriting.

Sam grabbed the other chair in the room and quietly pulled it towards her bed side on the opposite side from Bobby. He thumbed through the pages again to find the picture book mark; it was at the beginning of one of the stories. The book seemed to be stuck on this page, it didn't even need a bookmark, and it opened to the page naturally.

"The Moon" Sam said, reading aloud, with a smile on his face.

"I remember you reading this one to me, Chase. You said that your dad read this to you as a story, and that whenever you couldn't sleep you read it in his voice."

Sam looked over to Dean, 'He probably never knew that. She always tried to impress you, and me both.'

He smiled again 'She always wanted us to be proud of her. Chase doesn't know the half of it. She only told me, because one night she heard me having a nightmare.'

Sam felt his skin turn hot, he shook his head. His skin cooled a little. Sam felt something catch in his throat. Sam cleared his throat and started to read the passage "_In days gone by there was a land where the nights were always dark, and the sky spread over it like a black cloth, for there the moon never rose, and no star shone in the obscurity_…."

Chase felt like her head was full of cotton, and all she could see was black. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She tried to move her legs, she couldn't. She tried to open her mouth, but her lips couldn't form words, she couldn't even make her vocal cords work.

'Where the HELL am I?' Chase's mind was racing, then she took a breath.

'Okay, I can't see or talk. What can I hear?' she tried concentrating on her surroundings. It was a muffle at first.

'Why didn't I take better care of my ears? Son of a bitch…Okay, Chase concentrate.' She took another breath.

The voice got louder, and clearer. 'It was a man, no a boy just a kid, but who is that? Also where the hell am I?' then she heard a steady beeping, 'What the hell is that? Never mind, concentrate on the voice.'

It was young, not too young, probably about 13 or so. It was sort of deep, and concern in his voice. 'Wait, SAMMY!' Chase wanted to scream. "SAM!" she screamed in her head, "SAMMY!" her mouth couldn't make sounds, she couldn't talk. She was locked in her body, only feeling and hearing left.

'What was he saying?' Chase tried to concentrate, just on listening.

"_They were astonished when they were able to see again; the moonlight was quite sufficient for them, for their eyes had become so weak that they could not have borne the brilliance of the sun_."

'is that? Wait, no way.' She knew those words; she had read them over and over again, for years. It was The Moon! Her dad had read it to her whenever she couldn't sleep; she still sometimes read it when she needed to sleep.

'Am I at the house? Then what the hell is that beeping sound.' If she could move her features, her ears would've pricked up. 'No, that's not a noise that the house makes.'

Chase heard footsteps, light ones, then Sam stopped reading and a female voice filled her ears. "Her vitals look good, she's a fighter. A doctor will come in soon to talk to you about cast choices."

"Yea she is. Thank you." Sam said.

"Its awful that she got hit, those things are deathtraps though. But it's the drivers fault for not seeing her. She's very pretty, I wish this didn't happen to people. My brother died in that type of accident, but she looks like she will be fine." You could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks again." Sam said to her and then the footsteps left the room and faded away.

The beeping was piercing her ear drums, it was screaming in her ears.

Sam went back to reading it but the only sound she could clearly hear was the beeping.

'I am in a hostpital? No way. NO. No. I was just out trying to find Kane and Jasper. I was on my bike, it was night.' Her head started to throb, pain all over her body, mostly in her leg and sides. Screeching tires, disembodied screams from her brothers, blinding headlights. Then black and more black, that demonic black.

'No I am at Bobby's house, on the couch. Bobby, Dean, and Sam they found me, they took me home. But that beeping, that stupid beeping.' Chase felt her blood turn to ice.

'I am in a hospital; I am hooked up to a heart monitor.'

'My leg is probably broken, that's what the cast is for. Plus more injuries, no more broken bones that need a cast, I don't know how many ribs though.'

'I am locked in my stupid body, and my brothers are gone. Where are Dean and Bobby? Dean would probably be right there, so where is Bobby? Hopefully finding Kane and Jasper. They can't all be here.'

Sam's voice broke into the black in Chase's head. "_gathered together the heavenly troops, which are to drive back the Evil One when he and his associates storm the abode of the blessed. As these, however, did not come, he got on his horse and rode through the gate of heaven, down into the world below. There he reduced the dead to subjection, bade them lie down in their graves again, took the moon away with him, and hung it up in heaven._"

'Can they?'

Chase wanted to scream, she wanted to open her eyes.

'DEAN! SAM! KANE! JASPER! BOBBY! JAKE!'


	8. Chapter 8

Dean heard a scream; it rang through his ears shaking every fiber of his being. He bolted upright on the pullout. The hospital lights blinding him, the light colored room not helping at all. When his eyes focused, he saw Sam sitting in a chair a leather book in his hands.

Sam looked over at his brother with wide eyes; he closed the book, and then looked at his brother. 'What happened? He was sleeping just fine a minute ago...'

"You okay, Dean?"

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed and wiped his hands on his face. Then his face changed, he smiled, even though it was a fake smile it comforted Sam a little.

"Yea Sammy, I am fine." Dean stood up and walked over to him.

"Whatcha reading?"

"I found this book in the box that Bobby brought from the house. You remember it, too?"

"How could I not? Chase carried that book around like a normal girl with a doll." Dean let a real smile reach his face at the memory.

Sam smiled and laughed a bit "yea, she really did. It's Grimm's fairy tales; it was stuck on a page so I was reading it to her. Well I have been reading all of the stories to her."

Dean messed up Sam's hair and then looked over to Chase, there was something different now but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean shook his head, his ears still ringing from the scream. He looked out the hospital window, black as night. 'How long have I been sleeping. Damn.'

Sam looked at his brother, worried. He wanted to cheer him up, but all he had was the picture and her books. 'The picture!'

Sam smiled "This was marking the page." He handed the picture of Chase to Dean.

Dean looked at the picture, it was creased but flat. A smile turned up the edges of his mouth, his eyes looked sad still but he looked a little happier.

"lemme guess, the guy is her dad." Dean said without looking up from the picture.

Sam smiled "yea, that's him I guess. She really does look like her dad, just like Bobby said."

Bobby had told the boys before they met Chase two things. One was to never mention her father, unless she brought it up first. The second was that don't ask her about her leather jacket or her scar. Bobby had said this to them with a sad look in his eyes and a faraway look. He had sort of answered their questions.

He had said that Chase was just like her dad, a good hunter and everything. That his name was Jake Beckett and that he died on hunt with a demon.

Bobby made a loud snoring sound on the other side of the room, Sam and Dean's heads swiveled towards Bobby.

Then Bobby snorted and woke up with a start. "what the-" Wide look in his eyes he stopped mid-sentence. He cleared his throat and stood up, "anything?"

Dean folded the picture in his hand and stuffed it in his jacket. Sam's eyes gave off a surprised look.

"No, nothing yet Bobby…..Hey Bobby can you try and find her brothers? Run down some leads or something? Or try to get Chase to wake up? Do some research? Anything?" Dean asked with a nice but frustrated tone. "this isn't what Chase wants. She wants her brothers to be safe. That is all that she has wanted, right?"

Sam looked up to his brother as he stood from his chair. "Dean."

Bobby looked at Sam, "No, Dean's right Sam. We can't just sit here while Kane and Jasper are out there with a demon."

Sam looked down as Dean puffed his chest out, proud of himself. He also looked defeated, he didn't want to do that to Bobby. He didn't want to hurt Bobby like that.

Dean knew though that if Chase could hear all of this she would probably want to kick their asses. Mostly because they weren't trying to find her brothers. Also, they were treating her like she wasn't here at all.

Dean looked over to Chase. Bobby grabbed his phone "I am going back to the house. There are some books that might help. You and Sam stay here….I guess I am going to have to call John." Bobby left the room.

'Shit. If he's calling Dad….. Damn. I am so screwed.' Dean sighed and slumped into Bobby's chair.

"I am going to get some coffee; I will get ya some too." Sam yawned and stepped out of the room.

Dean rubbed his face again. Every time he closed his eyes, which included blinking, he saw Chase. Whether it was her in the picture, just yesterday, or lying in the hospital bed, if his eyes where closed he saw Chase.

It was utter torture, he couldn't escape from seeing her. Which wasn't a bad thing when she was okay, but know that she was injured…it was cruel. Seeing her happy and alive in his head, laughing, or reading a book, then opening his eyes to see her lying in this damn room.

Dean took the picture out of his jacket pocket and unfolded it. He flattened it out and smiled seeing Chase again in that bow. 'She wouldn't be caught in one now' Dean smiled at that again.

Dean held tightly in his hands, he closed his eyes and remembered.

'It was last year, Sam and I was staying in a motel in Texas. Dad was hunting a werewolf and had left them at this old motel.'

Dean remembered it because it had Magic Fingers; he was lying on the bed, enjoying the bed very much. Sammy was sitting at the table, doing his homework, trying not to pay any attention to him.

'There was a knock at the door, I grabbed the gun from under my pillow and stuffed it into the back of my jeans.'

Dean went to the door and there was no one there. Then he heard a knock on their closed bathroom door.

"What the hell?" Dean walked over to the door and opened it. It was empty but the window was open.

Sam was laughing at the table. "What?" Dean walked out of the bathroom and closed the front door. That was where he saw box wrapped in green striped paper on the floor behind the door.

Then everything went black, and Dean heard a familiar voice in his ears. "Happy Birthday Dean. Next time you might want to pay more attention."

Sam was grinning from ear to ear. 'Chase unclasped her hands from my face and she was smiling and had her usual grin plastered on her face.'

Dean smiled at the memory; he replayed it over and over in his mind. After a while he just played one part "Happy Birthday Dean." He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

He felt a soft drawing under his right eye, and heard in a familiar but soft voice "Happy Birthday Dean." Then felt a soft kiss on his right cheek below his eye.

Dean's eyes abruptly opened, he looked at his watch it read "Jan 24 97 00:00", his birthday. Dean looked at Chase; she was still lying in the bed, leg still propped up and bruises everywhere.

As still as she could be, but her pulse rose slightly, Dean could see a slight change in her mouth, a small grin.


End file.
